


"What's On Your Antlers?"

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have stupid friends who they need to thank later.</p><p>Or the one where Dan likes dressing up as animals for parties and Phil makes Dan aware of several things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "What Even Is Th- Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> One swear word in this, so I don't think this is worthy of an explicit rating. ;P

It was just over two months ago that Dan and Phil met in person. October 19 - what an amazing day it was. But that's beside the point. Today, or tonight rather, was December 24th, and Dan and Phil were at a Christmas YouTube party. This was their second YouTbe gathering together, but also the second time Dan dressed up as an animal at a YouTube gathering.

Last time, at the Halloween gathering, Dan was a dog, and Phil was a cat. Though this time Phil opted to be an elf, Dan decided to be Rudolph. He wore a fluffy one piece, and antlers, he even had the red nose drawn on him by Phil. But, yet again, this is getting off topic.

It was five minutes until midnight, and Dan was hanging around Chris Kendall. They were in the middle of an in-depth conversation about Sonic. Dan only became aware the of the time when Chris said he needed to go find PJ. Before parting, Chris pulled Dan in for a hug. Dan hugged back, and he felt a slight tugging on his antlers. He thought nothing of it though, and set off to find Phil.

It wasn't hard for him, not only because of Phil's obnoxiously electric green outfit, but also because Dan could sense where Phil would be. Like he was pulled there, by magnetic forces. He was, I guess you could say, attracted to Phil.

He walked up to where he assumed Phil was; beside the window gazing out anticipating he fireworks that he told Dan about. And surprise, surprise, Phil was stood there. The moonlight bouncing off his snow white skin, his arms rested on the windowsill, and forehead pressed against the glass. His warm breaths were creating a fog cloud in the middle of the window. The plain sight of Phil took Dan's breath away. But then he remembered what they were to each other. Just friends. And that's what he muttered to himself as he approached Phil.

"Hey Bear," Phil said gently as he turned sideways, to where Dan settled himself on the windowsill.  
"Hey Lion," Dan replied, smiling as he heard the nickname Phil gave him when they met in person.

Phil's blue eyes travelled over Dan, his face, his torso, his hair, until they just stopped. Stopped suddenly at his antlers. Dan was about to ask what was wrong when Phil spoke.

"What's on your antlers?" Phil said, reaching up and unhooking something off his antlers.  
"What is this? The 'Sugar We're Goin' Down' video?" Dan chuckled.  
"Shut up," Phil told him jokingly, "What even is th- oh." 

Phil's eyes widen at the object in his hand. It only takes Dan one look to figure out what it is. The word, along with crap, are the only things in his brain at that moment. Mistletoe. And they were under it, together.

"Um, Dan," Phil began.  
"I know Phil," Dan sighed.  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Um," Dan couldn't think so he just said things. "Well, I guess we have to you know, kiss... Unless you don't want to of course, that's completely fine. I think that Chris put the mistletoe on my antlers. And yeah - But I just thought maybe, since it's tradition and all and we might get bad luck. Wait that's not what -"

He heard Phil giggle and stopped rambling. He could feel his cheeks burning up, and it must be obvious that he's blushing because of where he's sat. 

"Dan, I want to do this. If this is the only chance I get, I want to take it and make it mine." 

Before Dan could react, Phil's lips were approaching his. He could feel Phil's breath on his lips and it set all of his nerves on fire. When their lips where just millimetres apart, the firework show began. Literally. Dan could see the bright explosions of colour that Phil loved so much through the corners of his eyes. But they were barely noticed by the two. Dan voiced only one thought about this against Phil's before they collided with his.

"Fucking movie cliches."


	2. "I'm Kinda Tired."

The kiss is slow, nervous even, but nonetheless loving. The two smiles, colliding, in a sweet embrace that the two have waited too long for. Dan swallows Phil's adorably small giggles from his previous comment. Dan raises his hand up to Phil's cheek, caressing the smooth skin. Phil boldly places his hands on Dan's thighs, pulling Dan onto his lap gently. Dan makes Phil tilt his head up with his slender finger.

Dan runs his tongue along the outline of Phil's bottom lip, as if it were a silent question. Phil answers, with entrance to his mouth for Dan's tongue. Shyly, Dan slides his tongue through Phil's soft lips. A pure feeling of bliss numbs their senses. Phil wonders whether fireworks really live up to their name, while Dan's too busy changing his internal scale of best feelings in the world. This beats everything else in his opinion.

Their breathing synchronises as they explore each other's mouths. Phil traces loops on the small of Dan's back with one hand, causing the younger one to sigh against Phil's mouth. They don't want it to end, so they make it last as long as possible. Lips sliding against each other, in perfect timing. Dan places his hands on his best friend's chest, feeling Phil's rapid heartbeat under his fingertips. Phil takes his hands off Dan's shoulders and wraps his arms around Dan's lower back.

They both pull away, finally giving into their lungs' pleas for air. They rest their foreheads against each other's, peering at the other's panting, smiling face. They're both in a state of unbelief. Dan gazes into Phil's eyes. He's looking at his first best friend and his first true love. He starts to laugh, soft giggles of relief, if you could say that.

"What?" Phil asks, giggling with Dan.  
"I love you and you love me," Dan states simply.  
"Of course I love you. I love how you always make me feel better by just being there. Even when we fight, if you're just there, I know everything is going to be okay. Because it's us,"  
"I love how you light up the room when you walk in. The way you take my breath away by just being you; with your milky skin, your handsome face, and your mystical eyes, so many colours blended together to make something gorgeous, like you."  
"I love you Bear,"  
"I love you too Lion. Can we go back to your house? I'm kinda tired," Dan asked, muffling a yawn.  
"Awww... You're adorable. Yeah, we can go back,"  
"I'm not adorable," Dan says pouting, earning a chuckle from Phil.  
"Sure Bear," Phil says, rolling his eyes. "Let's go."  
"Wait, I need to find Chris," Dan says, remembering the tugging on his antlers.  
"Okay, why?"  
"I think I may need to thank him for this," Dan says, pointing to him and Phil. 

Phil, though confused, rolls with it. Dan holds his hand, pulling him through the crowd of YouTubers. He tries to look for both Chris and PJ, just in case. He spots Chris, in his hideous Christmas jumper, chatting to PJ. The both of them look back to him and Phil, wearing huge smiles. Dan knows it was them who planned it.

"Hey Dan and Phil!" PJ says brightly.  
"Hey PJ! Hey Chris, can I talk to you?" Dan asks.  
"Yeah, sure, but I think Phil and Peej should stay," Chris adds.  
"Of course," Dan says

"Well, what is it Dan?" Chris asks.  
"Did you put the mistletoe on my antlers?"  
"Um, yeah. Did something happen?"

Dan looks at Phil, then at his hand, before placing his on top of Phil's. Phil realises what happening, so he wraps his hand around Dan's and holds it up. PJ and Chris are beaming at them, high-fiving. 

"Thanks guys," Dan and Phil say at the same time. 

They were still synchronised from their kiss, I suppose. They both thought this, and they both knew the other was thinking the same thing. They burst out into laughter. PJ and Chris stood there, confused by the sudden outbursts of laughter. 

"What?" PJ questioned.  
"Oh, it's nothing," Dan answered quickly. "We best be on our way L- Phil."

Dan almost called Phil his silly nickname, but recovered quickly before Chris and PJ noticed. He knew this, but it didn't stop the blush that crept up onto his cheeks. Luckily, they were not situated by the window, where everything was illuminated by the moonlight. The darkness of the little corner they were in hid his embarrassment.

"Oh, so soon?" Chris said.  
"Yeah, Dan and I are tired and we're going to crash at my place,"  
"Ooo..." PJ sounds.  
"Use protection!" Chris exclaimed.

Just when Dan thought the blush was going from his face, it returned. Phil was quick to tell them off though.

"We're not doing that! We're honestly tired and want to be by ourselves,"  
"Okay, okay. Goodnight guys. Merry Christmas!" Chris responded.  
"Yeah, Merry Christmas! Bye!" PJ added.  
"Merry Christmas guys. And thanks." Dan said.  
"Merry Christmas and goodnight. See you guys later!" Phil finally said.

They left their friends and the party, hand in hand. They pushed through the crowd of drunken YouTubers, and made it to the doorstep. Dan stopped and looked at Phil. "Hey Lion," Dan said. "Merry Christmas!" "Merry Christmas Bear!"


End file.
